Storage containers for fluids such as gasoline are frequently provided with spouts to facilitate pouring, with minimal spillage, into the narrowed openings of other vessels which hold volatile fluids, for example, automobile fuel tanks, or the gasoline tanks of small engines such as found in lawn mowers, weed trimmers and small boat motors. It is desirable that the spouts can be removed from the containers after pouring and stored in a manner which will not permit the spouts to become soiled, thus potentially contaminating the fluid during future pours. Such spouts are referred to in this specification and claims as "self-storing". The prior art contains many examples of spouts and container closures in combination. Thus, the concept of using a reversible spout, which can then be stored within the container, typically within the neck of the container, has appeared in many variations in prior patents.
The most commonly used self-storing spout assemblies are those having a spout, a retaining cap ring which threadingly engages the neck of a container, and a separate cover disk which fits over the spout opening in sealing relation with the opening and is operatively secured in place by the retaining ring during storage. In order to pour, the retaining ring and the cover disk must first be removed from the container neck and the spout and retaining cap ring re-assembled on the container neck into the pouring configuration. During this operation, the cover disk is separated from the assembly, and is thereafter frequently misplaced. Moreover, even where the cover disk is not misplaced, if the cover disk is placed on the ground or the like during the pouring operation, it may become contaminated. Thus, the use of self-storing spout and closure assemblies which have discrete cover disks or similar components that are not utilized in both the pouring and storage configurations, can lead to contamination of the contained fluid, and additionally to the frustration of searching for or replacing the misplaced component part. When a misplaced cover disk cannot be found, the assembly will no longer function properly in the storage configuration, and the volatile liquid contained within the container may evaporate. Even more hazardous, is the temptation to the user to continue to store and transport the container without the cover disk in place, or to substitute a rag or other inappropriate item into the neck of the container in place of the cover disk. This practice can have disastrous consequences, particularly where the now improperly sealed container contains gasoline or other highly volatile liquids. Also, where a suitable replacement cover disk cannot be obtained, a new spout-closure assembly must be obtained, if available, or alternatively, the entire container with its attendant spout and closure assembly must be replaced.
Known self-storing spout and closure assemblies have been developed which make use of all component parts in both the pouring and storage configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,744 uses an adaptor and a dispenser with no loose component parts. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,378 provides a threaded spout and a threaded bore and achieves sealing through the interaction between a plurality of annular projecting ridges positioned on a sealing member. These devices are rather complex in function and expensive to manufacture. Simpler solutions may be seen in Australian Patent No. 226,142, which relies upon a spout having one closed end which functions as a lid, when in a non-pouring configuration. Sealing of the device is achieved by having a rubber plug positioned upon the closed end of the spout.
Another problem with conventional self-storing spout and closure assemblies is leakage of volatile fluids around the spout or around the container neck during pouring of the fluid. Such leakage is usually due to improper fit between component parts of the assembly caused by poor alignment of the components at their respective points of sealing contact. Additionally, in situations where sealing is achieved by pressing contact between component parts, leaks may occur as a result of the particular materials used to construct the components. If the total area of sealing contact between otherwise somewhat resilient materials is quite large, then the apparent hardness of the contacting portions increases, to the detriment of effective sealing. Accordingly, when pressure is applied, the apparent hardness of the contacting portions of components may increase to a degree that the portions are effectively rigid, and will not deform sufficiently to achieve a good seal.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a self-storing spout assembly which will substantially prevent leakage of fluids during pouring.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a self-storing spout assembly which can self-adjust to ensure a proper alignment of all respective sealing surfaces of the several component parts making up the assembly.
It is yet another an object of the present invention to provide a self-storing spout assembly which does not have any component parts which are not used in both the pouring and the storage configurations of the assembly, so as to prevent loss or contamination of the component parts of the self-storing spout assembly.